Sonic Tales: Bah Humbug
by NightSlayer344
Summary: Sonic is struggling to find the perfect Christmas gift for his manx cat girlfriend, Tiara Boobowski. The Blue Blur is gonna do whatever it takes to get the perfect Christmas gift to make his first Christmas with Tiara a special and memorable one that the both of them won't ever forget in their lives. The twenty-eighth entry of Sonic Tales.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): Before reading, I like to say a few things. For starters, I know in the last Sonic Tales entry that the next story will involve Sonic, Tiara, Honey, Team Chaotix, Rouge, and Shadow, but I have decided to slightly delay that story after being inspire to make this one for the holidays. That story will come early next year. Also, good news for fans of my Pokemon Tales series, the next entry will be coming soon and I'm gonna quickly work on the next chapter before working on another Sonic Tales. Its my apologies to those have been waiting for a while for the next chapters to come.**

 **Here's more news and this one is very important.**

 **Recently, I joined a newly created group over at Deviantart called "Sonic-Rush-Charged", but I not just a member. I'm also the Co-Founder of the group. The group is trying to gather people who are fans of Sonic, Tiara Boobowski, and Blaze the Cat. Most importantly, to help give attention to Tiara Boobowski and to bring people who like or support the pairing between Sonic and Tiara. So if your a fan of Tiara or like the romantic pairing between Sonic and Tiara, come check us out to learn more about the group. We are looking forward to anybody that wants to join our group for our hands are always open for newcomers. I wanna spread the word about our group in a SonicxTiara fic because it just seems right to do so.**

 **"Sonic-Rush-Charged", just Google it and you'll find us easily. You can't miss it.**

 **Well that's all I gotta to say, enjoy the story!**

* * *

Snowflakes were slowly floating down to the ground from the cold clouds that cover the blue sky. Small woodland animals were hibernating in their homes due to the cold weather that's present among them. Kids were playing in the snow having fun by riding sleds, building snowmen, and setting up snow ball fights with their friends. Adults were shoving away the snow from their homes with their shovel to prevent a snow blockage on their driveway to their garage.

People were setting warm colorful lights that consist of red, yellow, green, around their homes, top and bottom. People are decorating their homes with props such as reindeers, snowmen, and elves. In big cities such as Station Square, stores were being overflowing by late customer buyers who want to get the gift that their loved ones want for the holiday. Because snow in the air means holiday shopping and the thought of it all could stress a person out.

It's winter down on earth and everything was covered in snow or frost. Plants, streets, and homes were covered in snow. House windows and car windows were covered in frost that prevented anybody to see clearly through them with their eyes no matter how good one's vision is.

Most importantly, it was Christmas time on earth, the time of the year where people plan to spend a joyful day with their friends and family in peace and harmony and not have any worries.

No other person loves Christmas than the heroic hedgehog himself, Sonic the Hedgehog, a sixteen year old hedgehog with a cool attitude. Sonic loves Christmas, not for Christmas presents, Christmas food, and Christmas songs.

Sonic loves Christmas because it was a time that all of his friends don't have a busy schedule for the day and be able to come together to laugh and smile.

The blue blur was currently in his warm home, located in a nice grassy plain that was covered in snow. With him in his house is his spunky manx cat girlfriend, Tiara Boobowski, who was staying with him in his home. Tiara Boobowski, a girl that Sonic thinks is so beautiful for she makes him breakfast and folds his gloves sometimes. There's no end to her kindness. She's the only one to make Sonic laugh until it hurts. Her eyes shine, her teeth sparkle, and she watches all of Sonic's favorite tv shows.

The couple were currently putting up Christmas decorations outside and inside in the house. There was only a few days left before Christmas day arrives on the doorstep of Sonic's home. Sonic and Tiara were getting the Christmas decorations a bit late because Sonic's arch enemy, Dr. Eggman, kept on causing trouble that prevented them from decorating the house early. They were also planning a Christmas party that they are gonna hold together a few days from now with their friends.

Sonic was just done nailing in some Christmas socks near his chimney with a hammer. Christmas socks with names on them such his, Tiara, Tails, Knuckles, and Honey on the stocking.

Tiara was close to finish setting up the Christmas ornaments on the Christmas tree that she and Sonic picked together. The tree had funny and cute ornaments that looked almost like Tiara, Sonic and the rest of their friends, along with some Christmas lights wrapped around the tree. The only that prevented the tree from being a true Christmas tree was the lack Christmas presents under the tree and a nice star on top.

When Sonic and Tiara were done setting up the decoration around the house. The two climbed a ladder to reach the top of the Christmas tree and set the Christmas star together.

As the hedgehog and manx cat were setting up the Christmas star together. The two slowly gaze each other's eyes with loving looks for the two greatly love each other deeply and were getting lost in each other's eyes and were enjoying their time together for this joyful month that they are having together. Sonic could never get enough of Tiara's beautiful crystal blue eyes whenever he looks at them.

Sonic thought that Tiara's eyes were even more beautiful than the Christmas star they were putting together. It was like looking at a beautiful blue sky of a bright and sunny day that put Sonic at ease.

The two looked back at the beautiful Christmas star in their hands and gently placed it on the top of the tree together as the lovely couple they are. The two laughed as they climb down the ladder to examine their Christmas tree from a better angle.

Sonic scooted close to Tiara and wrap a arm around her waist as they examine their tree together. Admiring the beauty of the tree they decorated together as they lean their heads together and warm fuzzy vibe was going through their bodies.

The only thing that was missing now from the Christmas tree was a set of presents underneath the tree. Getting presents was the hardest part to complete the Christmas tree. Christmas shopping is tough for Sonic. Shopping is right up there as Sonic's toughest challenges against Eggman or any other foes he faced.

Sonic goes Christmas shopping every year and it really stresses himself out. Whenever Sonic looks at his shopping cart, he imagines his friends and family opening their presents and secretly thinking to himself that the presents he gave his friends and family are: 1. They are the wrong colors. 2. They are the wrong sizes. 3. Returning the gifts back after Christmas and never speak to him again.

It was a quirk of his that happens every year when Christmas time is here.

Luckily for Sonic, this year, he came prepare for he had a list of presents that his friends and family wanted this year. Sonic really paid attention to what his love ones wanted this year and was less stress than previous year. He manage to get his little fox brother, Tails, a brand new tool set that he needed since his regular ones were old and rusty and help him with his future inventions.

Sonic got his sister, Honey the Cat, a fighting red/black color gi that she could wear when she wants to train her fighting skills with him or her mentor/childhood friend, Candy. Sonic got Knuckles a small security device that will help guard the Master Emerald and help him get out more from Angel island so that Knuckles could have more time to hang with Sonic and the others instead of guarding the Master Emerald 24/7.

Despite having the best present for his friends, there was still a huge issue that Sonic was dealing. That of course was getting the perfect gift for his manx cat girlfriend, Tiara Boobowski, who he has been in a relationship for a long period of time and still keeping things strong since the day they met.

Sonic tried to figure out what his girlfriend would want from him, but couldn't as Tiara was really an enigma trying to find out what she wants. Did she want a beautiful dress? Did she want some jewelry? Would she kinda like a canary yellow? Did Tiara have too many scarves that she owns? Sonic could give Tiara a backpack and something to carry. There was so much pressure that it was breaking Sonic's heart that he might not have the perfect gift for his girlfriend Tiara on Christmas day.

Sonic was ready to wrap that perfect Christmas gift, but he hasn't found it yet. Because he has no clue what to give Tiara. Since it was Sonic's and Tiara's first Christmas together, it made Sonic more stressful to find a gift.

" _Woe is me."_ Sonic thought to himself, hiding his sad face from Tiara as the two went to sit on the couch together and watch the fireplace burn up the wood to give them warmth inside the house.

Tiara caught Sonic's sadden face, "What's wrong Sonic? Is something bothering you?" She asked, worried for boyfriend.

Sonic snap out of his sadness and quickly answer her, "Oh umm...I was justing thinking that the presents that I got for everybody will please them." He said.

The manx cat shot a caring smile, "Oh relax Sonic. Everybody is gonna enjoy your presents for them. I know they will." She said, comforting her boyfriend by snuggling near him.

"Yeah, your right. They'll love them." Sonic smiled for Tiara.

Tiara pop her head up in excitement and got up from the couch, "Oh speaking of presents! Wait here!" Tiara said, running up the stairs of the house.

Sonic watched his girlfriend go up the stairs of his home and later come back down holding a wrapped Christmas present in her hands.

"Ta-da!" Tiara yelled, showing Sonic Christmas presents in her hands.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

Tiara chortle at Sonic's reaction as she walked towards him, "Why, it's your Christmas present Sonic, from me. Don't you see the wrap paper with pictures of small chili dogs on it." She teased.

"You got me a Christmas present?" Sonic said, surprise.

"Yeah, it is Christmas. It's what you do after all." Tiara mocked her boyfriend. "I wanted to give you a Christmas gift for being the best boyfriend and giving me the time of my life whenever we go out together. I just want to show my appreciation to you. Not to mention, this my first Christmas with you and want this to be special." She said, blushing heavily.

Tiara then walked towards the Christmas tree and placed Sonic's Christmas gift under it. Sonic watched as Tiara placed the present under the tree, feeling even more uncomfortable that he still hasn't got a present for Tiara and yet she has a present for him.

Tiara smiled at Sonic's Christmas present as she dusted her glove hands and knew that Sonic was gonna love his present because it came from her.

"There that's one present under the tree. I say it's starting to look like a real Christmas tree." She said, proudly.

The manx cat looked at Sonic and gave him a teasing wink, "Now don't try to open your present before Christmas. It's a surprise you hear me."

Sonic chuckled, "Don't worry. I'll try my best to fight my urges." He teased back.

Tiara sat back on the couch with Sonic. With the talk about presents going through both their minds. Sonic thought this was a good opportunity to find out what Tiara wants for Christmas so he can get it for her. The blue hedgehog then laid his head on Tiara's lap, using her lap as a cushion for his head and to get a good look of her beautiful face from below.

Tiara smiled at Sonic, letting him rest his head on her lap as the two enjoy the warmth of the fireplace. Sonic put his arms behind his head and gave his usual smile that gives to everybody, trying to hide his secret plan to get the perfect gift for his girlfriend.

"So Tiara, what do you want me to get you for Christmas?" Sonic asked, looking up at his girlfriend.

Tiara just laughed at Sonic's question, "It's really simple what I want for Christmas." She giggled.

"What is it?" Sonic asked, really curious.

"What I want for Christmas is nothing." She said, giving a beaming smile.

"Say what now?" Sonic said, shocked.

"You heard me. I want nothing for Christmas." She laughed.

"You want nothing? How come? There's gotta be something that you want?" Sonic asked.

Tiara just laughed, lean her head down, and gave Sonic a kiss on the cheek, "Sonic, it's really sweet that you want to give me a present for Christmas." She told the hedgehog.

" _Curses, my plans are foiled."_ he said to himself in his head as Tiara kept talking.

"But I really don't want anything for Christmas and I really don't want you to stress yourself out to find the perfect gift for me. I know how much you hate Christmas shopping and I don't want you to go through all that just for me." Tiara said.

Tiara then gave a lovely to Sonic with her beautiful crystal eyes, "When I really think it about it. You gave me just about everything I need ever since we got together." She said.

"Like what?" Sonic asked.

"You gave me a place to stay while I'm away from my home island, Misty Peak. You gave me new amounts of friends such Honey and Blaze. You give me the best time of my life and never give me a dull moment in my life with the adventures and fun time we have together. You gave me a life that I never thought was possible outside my castle." Tiara said, rubbing the side of Sonic's blue spikes.

"Really, I can't thank you enough for that, Sonic. That's why I don't want anything from you because you already gave all you could give for me. Just having Christmas with you is enough for me." Tiara said, placing a hand on Sonic's cheek. "There's no other present that can match what you already gave me."

Sonic was at a lost of words by Tiara on how much he gave her. Sonic smiled back as ran his fingers through Tiara's soft brown hair that was tied in a ponytail by her mother's yellow bow. Sonic just sigh happily, feeling less stress that he doesn't have to get a gift for Tiara.

"Alright, if you say so. I'll give you the best "Nothing Gift" that you'll ever get for Christmas." Sonic said, teased and gave a wink.

Tiara laughed, "Good. That's what I want to hear from you." Tiara said, as she and Sonic laughed. "Now, let's just enjoy the warmth of the fireplace wait for Christmas to come while everybody else is Christmas shopping and killing each other." Tiara said as she and Sonic looked deeply into the fire together.

"How did I manage to get the most awesome girlfriend in the world. Not to mention the most beautiful one as well?" Sonic asked.

Tiara just shot a saucy smirk to him, "Face it Sonic, you just hit the jackpot." She said, putting her hands on her hips.

Even though Sonic doesn't have to get a present for Tiara. His heart was still desiring to give Tiara a present. Sonic knew he that the void in his heart wasn't going away no matter how much tries and it was badly aching as well.

His heart knew that there was a gift for Tiara he could give her and all he had to do was find it. Sonic just sigh as he placed his hand on his aching heart and looked at Tiara, who was looking at the fire in front of them with a warm beautiful smile.

" _Bah Humbug."_ Sonic said to his aching heart.

The Next Day

On the next day over at Sonic's house. The blue hedgehog and manx cat were enjoying themselves a Christmas movie on the television. They sat near the fireplace once again only this time they wrapped themselves in a warm soft blanket together and drank eggnog.

After agreeing with Tiara to not get her anything for Christmas. Sonic can't help but try to give her the perfect gift for his aching heart was bothering him to do so.

Though it was bothering him. It wasn't enough for him to go out shopping for Tiara's gift since Tiara doesn't want him to go through all the trouble to her a gift.

Sonic had an arm around Tiara's shoulder as they snuggled together underneath the warm blanket. The blue blue reached out for his glass of eggnog with his free arm and drank it.

Once he was done drinking a sample of his eggnog. Sonic looked at Tiara, whose eyes were glue to the television screen for he something in mind that he wanted to ask his manx cat girlfriend.

"Hey Tiara?" Sonic spoke up.

Tiara broke out of her gaze from the television and looked at Sonic, "Yeah Sonic? What's up?" She spoke in a happy tone.

"Ever think about your father? Like what he's doing for Christmas since you're not there with him." Sonic asked.

"Well I told my father a week ago that I was spending Christmas with you and our friends. He was okay with it for the most part. As long as I send him a card and small gift to him. Which I did a week ago." She said, thinking back.

"What did you give him?" Sonic asked.

"I gave him a new pair of shoes, a new shirt, new pants, and a Christmas card wishing him a Merry Christmas with a picture of you and me together." Tiara said.

"Nice, I'm sure he'll love the present that his daughter got him." Sonic said, giving a thumbs up.

"Yeah, It's a shame that my dad can't spend Christmas with us. He'd love to be here with us." Tiara said.

"How come?" Sonic tilted his head.

"It gets very busy over at Misty Peak when Christmas comes. Too busy that my dad can't leave our castle or the island." she said, sadly.

Sonic snapped his fingers for he had an idea, "I know maybe next year we could have a Christmas party over at your home island with your dad." He said, trying to cheer up his girlfriend.

"What? Really?" Tiara said, surprised by Sonic's idea.

"Yeah, since your dad can't make it to the party. We could bring the party to him." Sonic said.

"Thanks Sonic, my dad would be thrilled about this." Tiara hugged Sonic.

"No problem, besides it would be boring if we keep having a Christmas party at the same place every year. Let's spice it up a little." Sonic winked at the manx cat.

As the two were done talking to each other. They turned their attention back to the Christmas movie that they were watching together.

They didn't care much about the movie for they were more focus on each other. They're attention was cut short when there was a knock on Sonic's front door.

The blue hedgehog got from the couch to answer his front door. Sonic reached for the doorknob and found two familiar faces behind the front door of his home.

Behind the door was his eight year old brother Tails and his fifteen year old sister Honey the Cat. Both fox and cat were wearing winter clothes such jackets and earmuffs to keep them warm.

"Tails! Honey!" Sonic said, happy to see his two siblings.

"Hey Sonic! Happy holidays!" Both yelled at the hedgehog and did a group hug.

Sonic laughed as he hugged Tails and Honey, "Good to see you guys here. Come right in." He said inviting the two in the house.

"Hey Tiara!" Both Tails and Honey said, when they laid their eyes on the manx cat on the couch.

"Hey you two, awesome that you're here with us." Tiara greeted back.

Sonic took notice of the boxes that Tails and Honey had in their arms that picked up from the ground before walking in the house.

"What's that you guys got there?" Sonic asked.

"These are our present for some of our friends for the Christmas party that your holding." Tails answered.

Sonic looked at the many presents that were in Tails' hands that almost over covered his face like a mask.

"I got presents for Marine, you, Honey, Tiara and Knuckles." Tails answered.

"What present did you get for Marine?" Sonic said, curious.

"Oh just some old gadgets and parts that I think Marine would love to build on her own." The fox answer.

"How about you Honey? Who did you get presents for?" Sonic asked the yellow cat.

"Oh you know, some presents for you, Tails, Tiara, and Knuckles." Honey said, looking at her mountain of presents.

A small blush then appeared on Honey's face, "And a special present for Mighty." Honey quietly said to herself, as she hid her blushing face from her brother Sonic when thought of her crush, Mighty the Armadillo was running in her head.

"Okay sweet, you guys could put your presents underneath the Christmas tree over there." Sonic said, pointing the direction.

Tails and Honey nodded their heads as they walked towards Sonic's Christmas tree and placed their presents underneath the tree alongside Sonic's and Tiara's presents for their friends.

"Well that's a load off my back." Tails said, stretching his tired arms.

"You said it Tails, my back is killing me." Honey said, cracking her aching back.

"So what were you two doing before we got here?" Tails asked.

"We're just watching a movie together and waiting for the day of the Christmas party to come." Sonic answered as all four of them sat on the couch together.

"I tell ya Sonic, I'm excited for the Christmas party. I can't wait to have fun with our friends." Honey said, getting giddy.

"Yeah we can't wait for the party as well." Tiara smiled.

"Oh by the way, Sonic. I want to tell you that Candy is coming over to the party from Armstone City to spend Christmas us. I hope you don't mind." Honey said.

Sonic smiled, "Not at all. Candy is more than welcome to spend Christmas with us. She is family to us after all."

"Thanks Sonic, Candy is gonna be happy to hear this." Honey said to her brother.

"Hey, is that eggnog?" Tails said, pointing at a carton of eggnog on Sonic's coffee table.

"Yeah it is and it's awesome. Want some?" Sonic offered.

"Yeah I would like a cup." Tails said, licking his lips.

"How about you Honey? Would you like some eggnog?" The hedgehog asked.

"Oh yeah! Fill me up with a cup please!" Honey said.

"Tiara would you mind filling them a cup." Sonic said.

"Not at all." Tiara said as she reached for the carton of eggnog, only to find the carton completely empty.

"Huh? Looks like me and Sonic drank all of the eggnog from this carton." Tiara said, shaking the carton.

"No worries, there should be more eggnog in the fridge." Sonic said.

"Okay then, I'll be back with more eggnog in a jiffy." Tiara said, getting up from the couch and headed straight to the kitchen to get more eggnog.

"So Sonic, I bet you have something very special gift for Tiara, don't you?" Honey said, giving a sly smile to her brother.

"Yeah Sonic, tell us what you got for her before she gets back with the eggnog." Tails said, wanting some details from his brother

Sonic rubbed the back of his head, "I actually got her nothing." He said, shocking his friends.

"What? But you're her boyfriend, Sonic." Honey said.

"Isn't like a thing for boyfriends to give their girlfriends a Christmas present?" Tails said, rubbing his chin as Sonic just rolled his eyes at his two siblings.

"Look you guys. The reason why I don't have a gift for Tiara is because she said that I already gave her everything that she wants." Sonic said.

"Aw isn't that sweet of her. I never knew one of my cat pals could feel like that." Honey said.

"Well Tiara is also a princess, so what can't you give her." Tails shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah and because of that. Tiara said she doesn't want me to get her anything for Christmas." Sonic stated.

"Ha!" Honey laughed in a mocking tone out loud by Sonic's statement.

"What's up with the laugh?" Sonic asked, raising a eye to the yellow cat.

"Isn't obvious? Tiara does want something from you." Honey said.

"What do you mean Honey?" Tails wonder where Honey was getting at.

"Whenever a girl tells her boyfriend that they don't want something from them. It means that they really do want something, but they don't know what they want from their boyfriend." Honey said.

"How do you even know that?" Sonic asked.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because I'm a girl myself." Honey pointing to herself.

"Are you sure? Tiara said she doesn't want anything from me and she was very straightforward about it." Sonic said.

"Trust me, Sonic. Tiara does want something from you, but she doesn't know what it is. So it's up to you to figure that out." Honey said

Honey then look at Tiara's present for Sonic that was under the tree alongside with some other presents.

"Besides, it looks like Tiara has a present for you. You don't want to be the only one in the relationship without a gift, especially since this your first Christmas together. You don't want to disappoint her." Honey said, looking straight into Sonic's eyes.

Sonic then swallowed his saliva through his throat as he grew nervous and scare at the thought of disappointing Tiara for their first Christmas together. He even started to sweat and shake in fear.

"Okay first thing tomorrow, I gotta go Christmas shopping to find the perfect gift for Tiara." Sonic said, getting nervous as he was tapping his feet.

"Why not now?" Tails asked.

"Because I promise Tiara to not get her anything and I don't want her to get suspicious about my actions. We planned today to just be with each other." Sonic said, drinking some leftover eggnog that he had in his cup, hoping it would calm him down.

Sonic looked at his sister Honey, "Sis, do you think you and Blaze could keep Tiara busy for the next day before the Christmas party as I tried to find her the perfect gift?"

Honey smiled, nodded her head, and gave a soldier salute, "You can count on me, brother! Me and Blaze will keep Tiara busy while you try to find her a gift. It's a good thing Blaze is here in this dimension and staying over at Cream's home for the holidays." She said.

"Want me to tag along?" Tails asked.

"Thanks for your concern for me, but you have your own Christmas plans to deal with." Sonic smiled at his little brother, "Besides, this is something I have to do on my own."

"Okay then, suit yourself." Tails shrugged his shoulder.

"Hey guys! I'm back with more eggnog. Sorry for the wait." Tiara said, coming in the living room with a silver tray holding a new carton of eggnog and clean cups.

Tiara softly put the silver tray on the coffee table and pour down some eggnog on two clean cups. Tiara picked up the cups of eggnog and offered them Tails and Honey.

"Here you are, enjoy your cups of eggnog." The manx cat said, giving Tails and Honey their cups.

"Thanks!" Both Tails and Honey said, grabbing their cups of eggnog and took small sips.

"So Tiara, what did you get Sonic for Christmas?" Honey asked, after drinking a bit of her eggnog.

"Oh you know. Something that he'll love. I don't want to ruin the surprise when he's around. He is the best boyfriend in the world after all. He deserves the best!" Tiara said, winking at both Tails and Honey.

"Not as much as my boyfriend, Mighty." Honey quietly said to herself, remarking Tiara's statement about Sonic being the best boyfriend.

"I'm so excited for the Christmas party! Aren't you was well, Sonic?" Tiara asked her boyfriend.

Sonic looked at Tiara's eye, only to see nothing but excitement those blues eyes of her's. A image of a sad and sobbing Tiara appeared in his head as he looked at her. Sonic looked over at Honey, who raised one of her eyes at him, telling him that Tiara does want something for Christmas from him.

Sonic swallowed his saliva and faked a smile for Tiara, "Yeah totally! Can't wait for the party." The nervous hedgehog said, rubbing the back of his head and took a sip of his eggnog nervously.

Starting tomorrow, Sonic is determined to find the best gift for Tiara that really suits her. No matter what, he won't stop and nothing will get in his way, not Eggman and not even crazy Christmas shoppers that will try to kill him for the best present.

" _Bah Humbug."_ Sonic said to himself, for he was gonna face his toughest challenge yet.

Finding the perfect Christmas gift for Tiara Boobowski.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

The morning winter sun slowly rose in the horizon on the front yard of Sonic's house. The speedy hedgehog's alarm clock rang out early due to Sonic setting it up that early in the winter morning.

Sonic slammed the alarm clocked shut, yawn, rubbed his tired eyes as he stretch his arms and looked up at the ceiling of his room with half sleeping eyes.

Thinking to himself that he rather sleep in the comfort of his warm bed than going outside of the cold winter. With enough will power, Sonic slowly got out of his bed and stretch his back and legs.

The teen hedgehog walked towards the window of his home and wipe off the frosty moss from it to get a good view of the snowflakes descending on his front yard.

The blue blur couldn't help but admire the beauty of winter as both winter and the nice grassy area he lives on made it look like a winter wonderland outside his window.

With a quick yawn, Sonic headed towards his closet and searched for something. As he was searching his closet filled with some of his old items and knick knacks such as his old running shoes that he wore back in his classic days.

He found his old soap shoes that he wore in the early 2000's when soap shoes was a quick craze at the time and didn't last long in the market. He even found those fake version of his running shoes that Eggman was once put on him when he snuck into Sonic's house and trapped him in a labyrinth.

Sonic found some ring boxes that were empty and old left over rings that he collected in his many adventures. There was randomly a goal post that he run past through to use as checkpoints in his adventures. Sonic doesn't know there was a goal post in his closet, but it's there and he doesn't care.

What Sonic wanted to find was that warm red winter scarf that he received as a "Thank You" gift after helping a little girl name, Carol, find her missing father for Christmas long ago. (Read "Sonic Tales: All I Want For Christmas.")

Sonic smiled at the scarf as he wrapped the warm scarf around his neck. Once it was on, Sonic has forgotten how warm the scarf was around his neck as he tugged it tight.

Now with the scarf wrapped on his neck, Sonic quickly put on his trademark shoes and gloves to complete his looks.

Sonic looked at himself on the mirror and gave himself a determine look, for today he was determine to find the perfect gift for his girlfriend, Tiara Boobowski.

The blue blur gave his mirror self a nod and headed straight out the door of his room with ease so that he doesn't wake up Tiara, who he knows is sleeping in her guestroom that she was staying in.

When Sonic was out of his room. He slowly tippy toe to Tiara's room to check up on her to see if she really was sleeping since sometimes Tiara likes to get up early in the morning.

Sonic gently open the door of Tiara's room, only to find her sleeping peacefully on her bed. Seeing the manx cat sleeping in her bed peacefully put a soft smile to the hedgehog's face. He slowly made his way towards his girlfriend to get a good view of her beautiful sleeping face up close.

No matter how times he sees Tiara sleeping peacefully, he always found her beautiful, especially since Tiara lets loose of her long brown hair from her yellow bow that she always wears with her. Sonic lean his head down gave a kiss to Tiara's cheek while she was still sleeping. When Sonic was done planting his kiss, Tiara formed a soft smile on her, somewhat knowing that Sonic kissed her cheek as she snuggle with her warm bed sheets.

The blue hedgehog stood up from Tiara's bed, "See ya later gorgeous." He said quietly to her as he clicked his tongue at her, winked at her, and left her room quietly.

Sonic walked down the stairs and went straight to the kitchen and quickly made himself some eggs and bacon for breakfast to fill his morning hunger.

When he was done eating, he fire up some breakfast for Tiara. He put Tiara's breakfast in the microwave and wrote a note attached to the microwave, stating that he was going out on his own for a bit and wrote that Honey and Blaze were coming over to hang out with her.

With his morning hunger gone from his stomach as well for Tiara's. He walked out the door of his house and saw the snowflakes slowly coming down as they softly hit his face. Sonic laughed, seeing how well form they are and caught a few in his mouth, feeling the cold snowflake touch his tongue.

Sonic position himself in his running as he locked his eyes at the position where Station Square was at. Sonic started charging his super peel out move and in a quick blue blur blasted off into the distance.

Station Square

Sonic was walking through the streets of Station Square when he first stepped inside the city and examine the city carefully in case he found a present that catches his eyes. As he walked, he saw kids playing tag on the sidewalks, families taking a stroll together through the joyful streets. The sound of doorbells ringing and people coming into and out of the stores of Station Square.

He saw shop owners putting out special discounts for their items and quickly gaining many people's attention and went to check out the shops for themselves. He saw people in restaurants dining with their families and friends as they were all laughing and cheering together.

The blue hedgehog saw cars covered in snow and there was a bit of traffic in differents parts of the city due to the snow and the amount of people Christmas shopping causing it.

Sonic put a hand on his chin as he thought of a present to give for Tiara as he walked past the people of Station Square.

"I could get her a gift card to Olive Garden, but what if Red Lobsters is way more of her thing. I don't even know." Sonic said, frustrated.

Sonic then randomly saw a guy riding his bike coming towards him. What really caught Sonic's attention was that the guy riding the bike was not only riding his bike. He was also using his free hands to play a ukulele as he rode his bike, which impressed Sonic that the guy can multi-task like that.

"Huh? Maybe I could get Tiara a new bike or a ukulele." Sonic said, watching the biking riding/ukulele playing man past him.

Sonic frown for he didn't where to start finding the perfect gift for Tiara. He gave out a small frustrated moan as he kicked a small pebble that was on his way.

"Man, I don't even where to start. All this searching makes me wanna jump out a window and sing "Joy of the World" with my face down in the snow." Sonic said, with arms crossed.

Sonic later caught a happy couple heading in his direction. Sonic saw that the woman was checking her dress that she was holding in a bag. The hedgehog could even hear their conversation as they drew close to them.

"Oh Jerry, it was so nice if you to get me this beautiful dress." The woman said, grabbing her boyfriend's arm and hugging him.

"Anything for the most beautiful woman in the world, Sasha." Said the man name Jerry.

"Hey you two!" Sonic called out the couple.

The couple turned their heads to see Sonic calling out for them. They were surprise that the famous blue blur was wanting them.

"Oh my gosh! You're Sonic the Hedgehog! The famous hero of Station Square!" The woman named Sasha said, excited to the blue hero.

"I know you probably get this alot but, we're your biggest fans." Said Jerry.

"Hehe thanks." Sonic said.

"Can we get a quick picture with you. Just one pic for our friends to see?" Sasha pleaded to the hedgehog.

Sonic rolled his eyes and smiled, "Sure thing, but I can ask you two something first before we do?" He said to the couple.

"Of course, what do you want to know from us?" Jerry said.

Sonic looked at the woman's bag, "Where do you get that dress? And before you ask, it's not for me. It's for somebody else." He said, not wanting give people the wrong idea.

"Oh this?" Sasha looked down on her dress, "We got this dress over at the mall called Candy's Secret."

"Candy has a shop over here at Station Square? I never realize that." Sonic a bit surprise by the new discovery. "Then again, why would I ever go in a women's clothing store."

"May we ask? Who is it that you want to get a dress for?" Jerry asked.

"I'm trying to find the perfect gift for my girlfriend before Christmas and I think that the dress you have could be perfect for her." Sonic answered.

"It sure is. This dress is the hottest thing in the market right now. I'm sure your girlfriend would love it. And they come in all colors, shape, and sizes so you can find the right one for her." Sasha said.

"Wow thanks." Sonic smiled.

"Can we have that picture with you now?" Jerry asked, as his girlfriend nodded her head.

"Sure thing." The hedgehog said, as he got between the couple, who took out their phones and took a quick snap of themselves with the blue hedgehog.

"Oh boy! I can't wait to send pic to my friends." Jerry said, as he was sending the pic to his friends and family.

"Oh I forgot to mention. You should really head to the mall right now. There was only a short amount of these dresses left." Sasha said.

Sonic then panicked, "Now you tell me this! I gotta go!" He said he quickly dash away from the couple in a blue blur.

It took no time for Sonic reach the mall thanks to his supersonic speed ability. On the way to the mall there was a obstacle that was slowing him down and force him to use his other skills such his grinding, spin dash, and homing attack to reach the mall.

Sonic quickly ran past the mall's entrance in a blur as he began to search all over the mall for Candy's Secret shop, which was design in a red fancy design with the same trademark brand that Candy has.

Once Sonic found the dress shop, he was terrorized when he found the shop filled up with crazy women that overcrowded the shop.

However this wasn't enough to stop the hedgehog from getting his girlfriend the perfect gift. Sonic took a deep breath and pray a little before heading in the crowd of women.

"For Tiara!" Sonic yelled out, charging in the shop.

Sonic shoved his way in as the women in the store were screaming, fighting, and holding their dresses up in the air that they want to purchase for Christmas.

The hedgehog was cover in a sea of women and the only thing he could smell was the scent of women's perfume that filled the air of the shop and hurted his nose since it didn't smell any good as it should be.

Sonic found an opening that can help leave the sea of women. He curled into a ball and spin dash his way out of the crowd.

The speedy hedgehog breath heavily for the lack of oxygen there was in the crowd of women. Once rested, he got up to his feet and looked at the crowd of women.

"At least I know what not to give Tiara for Christmas and that's the bad smell of the perfume from this shop." Sonic showing his disgust of the ship's perfume by clogging his nose.

Sonic then walked towards in the store and began his search, "Now then, time to find that dress for Tiara and-"

Sonic was cut off from his talking when he accidentally bump into a woman who was holding a mountain of shopping bags that was covering her face.

"Hey! Watch where you're going bub! I paid good money for these things." Said a female voice.

"Opps, sorry ma'am. Let me help with your stuff." Sonic offered his assistant.

"Wait!? I know that voice!" The woman said.

The woman then looked over bags and reveal herself to be Rouge the Bat, a friend of Sonic's.

"Sonic!? Is that you!?" Rouge said, surprise to see the blue hedgehog in such store like this.

"Rouge!?" Sonic yelled for he too was surprised to find his bat friend.

"Why isn't my old friend, Sonic. How you been?" She asked.

"Great, just great." Sonic said, blandly.

"What are you doing in a place like this? This isn't the type of place I would ever think you be at?" Rouge asked as she gave a sly smirk to him.

"I'm just trying to find the perfect gift for my girlfriend Tiara which is a famous dress that this store is selling." Sonic said. "I see that your shopping as well."

"Yeah, but not alone for I forced Shadow and Omega to help with my shopping." Rouge smiled.

"You brought Shadow and Omega with you? Where are they?" Sonic looked around.

"They're behind me. The two of them are holding my bags, speaking of which." Rouge turned around and let out a loud whistle, "Hurry up you two! The shopping line isn't getting any shorter!"

From the corner of the dress shop came the Ultimate Life Form and one of Sonic's rivals, Shadow the Hedgehog and one of Eggman's former robots, E-123 Omega with their hands full of Rouge's things. Shadow had a real upset face on him for he didn't want to help Rouge with her shopping and rather be home. (Don't we all?)

Omega on the other hand was quite happy as he was spinning his head a 360 degree angle, happy to be shopping with his two closest friends. Not to mention he was able to fight his way through the crowd of crazy women with his weapon for Christmas shopping like it was a war.

"There you guys are!" Rouge said, happily. "What took ya so long?"

"I don't know Rouge, maybe is because we had to fight our way through an army of women that sick and crazy about clothes just as you are." Shadow scolded his bat sister.

"We had an amazing battle! I even got to use some of my weapons that I hardly ever use. If this what Christmas shopping is like then count me in for more." Omega said, in a happy robotic tone.

"See Shadow, Omega is getting in the spirit of things." Rouge said the black hedgehog.

"Whatever." Shadow said, looking away from his sister with mean glare and then looked over at his rival Sonic.

"What are you doing here? Here to mock me?" Shadow asked, in a grumpy mood.

"I'm just here to pick up a dress for Tiara for Christmas." Sonic answer as he looked over the amount of things that Shadow was carrying in his hands. "Jeez Shadow, what did Rouge do to make you go Christmas shopping with her?"

Shadow sigh sadly, "Rouge threaten to destroy the pool table back at Club Rouge if I don't come with her." He said in defeated tone. "That pool table is one of the few things that I care in my life."

"Wow, that's harsh of her." Sonic said, feeling a bit sorry for the black hedgehog.

"Hey Sonic?" Rouge spoke up.

"Yeah Rouge?" The hedgehog answered.

"You said that you're looking for a dress for Tiara, am I correct?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Do you mean this dress?" Rouge said, taking out a beautiful purple dress from one of her shopping bags.

Sonic recognize the dress' designs from the women that he met earlier, "Yeah that's the one! That's the one I need but in a different color from yours." Sonic pointed at the dress. "Where in the store did you get one?"

"I manage to snag one over at that far corner of the store over there. You can't miss it." Rouged pointed the direction, "You better hurry though, I saw maybe two or three left when I got mine."

"Thanks for the info, Rouge. I'll see ya three at the Christmas party." Sonic gave a thumbs up to the three.

"Your welcome Big Blue. We look forward to the Christmas party at your place. Go get that dress for your lover, Tiara!" Rouge said, as she watch the blue hedgehog leave, waved goodbye and heading to the shopping line with Shadow and Omega following her.

As Sonic venture further in the store, he encounter a large mess of clothes, socks, and underwear that were scattered all over the floor of the store because of the crazy shoppers that left them and Sonic watched his step and jump over a few things.

There was even store employees that were on the store floor knocked out and some other employees begging for any help after suffering some minor injuries. Nothing too serious for most of them were being dramatic that Sonic ignore.

However there was one employee that caught Sonic's attention for that employee was giving out a warning of some sort to anybody that was listening.

"Look *Cough* out." The employee said, weakly.

Sonic walked towards to the not-so-injured employee, "Look out for what?" He asked.

"Look *Cough* out for *Cough* Big Rhonda for she *Cough* lurks around these *Cough* parts of the store." The employee said, as she coughed more violently.

"Big Rhonda? Who's Big Rhonda?" Sonic asked.

Before Sonic could get an answer. The employee then pass out (Actually she just went for a nap.) on the cold store floor, unable to take anymore of her job.

Sonic was some what frighten by the female employee's warning that he became cautious about the whereabouts of the store. He at least know to keep an eye out from a person name Big Rhonda who probably caused the injuries of theses employees and continued his way.

The blue blur finally made his way towards the location that Rouge told him the dress would be. Sonic shovel his way through a pile of women's clothes almost as he was going into a dark cave. Eventually Sonic reached his destination and found what he was he looking for.

"There it is! The dress!" Sonic said, feeling joy. "And I think it's in the rights size too and the right color!"

Sonic took a quick scan of the area to see if anybody was around that wanted the dress for themselves for the dress as the last one left. When the coast was clear, Sonic quickly spin dash his way to the dress. The hedgehog sigh in relief as he picked up the red dress from the hanger.

A small blush appeared on Sonic's face when he looked at the dress and imagine his girlfriend Tiara wearing it. He couldn't help but find himself daydreaming about him and Tiara going out together to ballroom dance with Tiara wearing the red dress all night.

"Okay, time for me to head to the shopping line and hope I make it out of here alive with no bones broken." The hedgehog said as he kept on daydreaming about him and Tiara.

Sonic's happy daydream was cut short when he heard a female call him out from behind.

"Hey you!" Said a female voice.

Sonic turned around and found a large group of women who had a bloodthirsty look as they looked at the red dress that Sonic was holding in his hand. The group of women not only had a bloodthirsty look, but their hair was messy and their makeup was a mess as well, wearing their makeup like warpaint.

The speedy hedgehog knew that he should be frighten of these types of women when he entered the store. Sonic started to sweat, worried he might come out alive with the dress he wants to get for Tiara. He did his best to calm down and chose his next set of words carefully.

"Hey ladies, what can I do for you?" He said in his best calm voice.

"Where do you think your going with that dress?" The woman in the middle of the group asked.

"Oh this? I'm just picking up a dress for my girlfriend for Christmas." Sonic said, trying act cool, "If you excuse me, I gotta go give her this dress and I-"

"GET HIM!" Shouted one of the girls.

The army of women then started charging up to Sonic, ready to fight him for the dress he has with him. Sonic panicked as his way out of the area was blocked by the women.

"Yikes! I hate Christmas shopping!" Sonic said, frighten of the women that were ready to tear him apart.

Sonic thought of an idea to escape and it involve using his speed. He charge up his super boost and surround himself in a blue aura. Sonic position himself as he watch the crazy women shopper come right at him.

With perfect timing, Sonic leaped high in the air and landed on a girl's head from the crowd. Sonic jumped off from the girl's head and landed into another girl's head. He found himself jumping off from each of the women's head, using the heads as platforms and watched his jumps carefully as the women try to bring down him by his legs while trying to keep Tiara's dress safe in his arms.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" he said repeatedly as bobbed off each of the women heads.

Sonic manage to get over the army of women and began running to the counter to buy the dress. He still wasn't close to it, while on his way to the counter he spotted some women hiding in piles of clothes and used the store's underwear supplies as slingshots, shooting bottles of perfume at the hedgehog to slow him down as they yelled like native americans in western films.

The hedgehog evaded the attacks as he ducked, jumped, side step, power slide through his attackers. He even deflected the bottles of perfume by catching them with a female size t-shirt he picked up from the ground and threw them back as he ran.

Sonic sigh in relief as he sigh in relief, finally seeing no more women trying to throw the perfume to kill him with it's deadly scent and still having Tiara's dress in one piece. His trouble wasn't over however, for then a small group of women jumped out of a pile of clothes and used the store's sweater supplies to wrapped around their faces to look like deadly ninjas. The group of women also had pipes that were ripped out from a pipe clothing rack as their weapon.

"Give us that dress, hedgehog! Or perish!" Shouted one of the ninja women.

Sonic stopped dead in his track as he looked at the ninja women, "Really?! Ninjas?!' He said, unable to believe the situation he's in right now, "They really going far for this dress huh?"

The group of women yelled in a ninja pose as they were ready to strike down the hedgehog. Sonic got in his fighting position, even though he wasn't planning to hurt anybody since the women are just crazy for the dress he has.

All of them attack at once as they tried to hit the hedgehog. Sonic blocked with his arms and legs as the ninja women try to hit with their pipes as he tried to keep Tiara's dress safe. Sonic ducked his head in time and manage to make one of women the hit another out cold.

"I don't have time for this. I gotta get outta this store with this dress." Sonic said, as he back up to avoid a swing hit from a attack.

Sonic started running circles around the ninja women and formed a small blue tornado that was strong enough to blow them away from him. Once he was done, Sonic stopped his blue tornado and looked at the clear pathway.

"There." Sonic said, dusting off his hand glove, "That takes care of them. Now to the counter."

"There he is!" shouted a woman's voice.

Sonic turned around, only to find the same army of women that was after him before. Sonic just frown at the sight of the women.

"Oh come on! Don't you girls give up!" Sonic yelled.

"Not until we get that dress!" One of the women said, as they started chasing him.

"Bah Humbug!" Sonic shouted.

Before Sonic could even make a movement, he was shocked to find that the pathway to the counter was blocked by another angry army of women that also wanted the dress he has.

"Darn it! I gotta find another way!" Sonic snapped his finger as he ran to a different direction.

The chase was on as it went on for it seem like an eternity for Sonic as he ran all over the store to find an exit. No matter how hard Sonic tried, the army of women always found a way to block his way to the exit. It took a while, but somehow the large army of women manage to trap Sonic at a small corner with no sign of escape.

Sonic started to sweat like never before as the army of women are ready to shred him apart for the dress. Sonic could do anything as he coward in the corner, just waiting for the worst to happen and getting it over with.

Just as the women were inches close to our blue hero. The ground then started shake causing the army of women to stop approaching the blue hedgehog as fear was now covering their faces. Sonic open his eyes, looked up, and wonder why the women haven't tear him apart already.

Sonic also felt the ground shake as it kept shaking more violently with each passing moment. The army of women started to scream and run away from the area for they knew something scary was coming their way.

"What's going on?" Sonic asked, looking at the screaming females running away.

'Run! Run for your life! She's coming!" one of the girls yelled.

"Who's coming!?" Sonic yelling for an answer.

"Big Rhonda is coming! She's going to destroy us all!" Another woman cried out.

In no time at all the women left the area and left Sonic to himself. The blue hero looked at the deserted area, as it look like a ghost town with a tumbleweed randomly showing up out of nowhere.

"I wonder who's this Big Rhonda that keeps getting mentioned?" Sonic scratched his head. "No matter, I still got Tiara's dress with me."

Before Sonic could even move an inch. His heart stop when he heard the sound of a feminine breathing sound that almost scared the Charles Dickens out of him. Slowly and cautiously, Sonic turned his head around found a large overweight woman that was foaming out foam from her mouth. On her clothes, was stains of makeup and perfume from her victims that were Christmas shopping.

It was clear as day that the woman behind in was Big Rhonda and she wanted the dress that Sonic had for she kept eyeing on it when saw it on the hedgehog's hands.

What Sonic saw was inhuman as they woman didn't look like human. Instead, she looked like a furious monster to not be wrecked with. Never in his life was he ever scared of a woman other than his sister, Honey the Cat, who once called her fat when they first met.

Sonic was scared in his dear life as he slowly backed away from the monster woman, "So..ummm...you must be Big Rhonda? I heard many great things about you. What lovely muscles you have." Sonic said, trying to be polite to the beast.

"If you excuse I gotta go and….Run!" Sonic yelled as he ran for his dear life with Tiara's dress in his hand.

The monster woman gave out a Godzilla like scream throughout the whole store and chased Sonic as she ran with both her legs and arms like a angry gorilla.

As Sonic was running, he looked behind himself to see Big Rhonda crashing and smashing through the store like a Godzilla. Sonic tried to slow down the beast by throwing unbroken perfume bottles that he found on the ground, but didn't work as Big Rhonda was unfazed by it and made her even more angry.

"Bad day! Bad day! Bad day!" Sonic yelled.

The hedgehog took a quick turn to his left and tried to find an area in the store with Big Rhonda on pursuit behind him. Sonic found himself in a area pile with mountains of torn and shredded clothes. He quickly jumped into a pile hoping that Big Rhonda will give up on him and leave him alone.

But no matter what, Big Rhonda always knew where Sonic was for she could smell his scent and slash way the pile of clothes with her long sharp nails. Sonic silently dash and jumped into another pile of clothes far from Big Rhonda was at.

As Big Rhonda was sniffing each pile of clothes in search of the hedgehog. Sonic took the small chance of a break to think of an idea to escape.

" _Aw man, what do I do? I only got a little time before Big Rhonda finds out where I'm at?"_ Sonic thought to himself. " _How is it that Big Rhonda can find me so easily? This is almost as bad as being chase by that angry orca back at Emerald Coast!"_

The hedgehog spotted something shiny buried in the pile of clothes he was hiding in. What he found was a bottle of perfume which gave Sonic an idea.

" _I think know why Big Rhonda could find me so easily. It's because I'm the only one in the store that doesn't smell like perfume. Maybe if spray myself with some perfume, Big Rhonda won't detect me."_ Sonic thinking to himself.

Sonic peaked out through a small hole from the pile of clothes and saw Big Rhonda closing in to his pile of clothes.

" _Well, it's worth the shot."_ He thought to himself as he open the bottle of perfume and quickly spray himself with it.

Sonic put up his red winter scarf to cover his nose to prevent him from smelling the perfume he hates so much. Just as he was done spraying himself, Big Rhonda began to sniff the pile of clothes that Sonic was hiding in.

The frightened hedgehog stood still and breath very quietly so that Big Rhonda wouldn't hear him. After moments of sniffing the pile of clothes, Big Rhonda moved on and began sniffing the other piles of clothes in search of the hedgehog.

Sonic once again peeked out from the pile and found that Big Rhonda left the area to find him someplace else in the store. The blue blur let out the biggest happy moan yet and felt his heart at ease, knowing that the large woman was gone from him.

Despite this small victory, Sonic still had to deal with the army of women that were waiting for him. Sonic just moan in frustration as he slapped his forehead, wishing he could get out of this stupid store that was causing him so much trouble.

"Great now I got two problems to deal with." Sonic talking to himself, "How am I gonna pass both Big Rhonda and the army of women." he said, frustrated.

A moment has past and Sonic just got another idea to make it to the counter and escape the store with his life.

"I hope my plan works because I ain't leaving with this dress in my hands." said Sonic as he gave a determine look at the dress.

"For her." he said, as he left the pile of clothes.

Moments later

Sonic was slowly tippy toeing his way to Big Rhonda, who he saw was still looking for him in the store. Luckily the perfume that Sonic sprayed himself with, help hide his scent as he walked carefully to the huge woman.

Once Sonic was close, he untie his red scarf from his neck and jumped on the large woman's back. Big Rhonda felt this and tried her best to shake off Sonic from her back, but he kept on as he was holding on tight with him gritting his teeth aggressively.

Sonic took out his red scarf and wrapped it around the woman's face and took control of the beast's strength and movement. Sonic gave out a wicked smile, just seeing how the army women can take him on now with a huge monster in his side.

"I got me a dress to buy for my girlfriend. Allons-y!" he shouted in pride like never before as he headed to the counter as he rode on the back of the huge monster woman.

It didn't take long for Sonic and Big Rhonda to encounter the army of women. They were frightened to see that Sonic has taken control of Big Rhonda on his own. The two charge in the with Sonic holding up Tiara's dress in pride as Big Rhonda began attack the army of women.

The women tried fighting back but none of their attacks wouldn't do a thing. They even tried their perfume bombs, but Sonic would catch them and throw back as Big Rhonda was slashing away the women that came across her path with her sharp nails.

Over at the counter, two female cashiers were just looking at the amazing battle that happening in front of them with a dull face because they rather be home relaxing and instead of working in the madness that is Christmas shopping.

"Ummm should we like do something? You know since we work here?' The cashier female said to her friend.

"Yeah but that requires a lot of work?" Said the other female cashier.

"Yeah and work sucks hehehe." Said the female cashier as they both started to like laugh like Beavis and Butt-head as they watch Sonic fight for survival.

The battle went on as many women fell to their knees and were defeated by Sonic and Big Rhonda. Even Big Rhonda couldn't take it anymore and she fell to the ground with a large thud from exhaustion and went for a long nap on the floor.

Sonic smiled seeing that both Big Rhonda and the army of women were defeated and he close to the counter to purchase Tiara's dress.

The hedgehog did a little dance, "Killing two birds with one stone!" He said, happily.

Sonic jumped off the woman's back and took back his red scarf, "Thanks for your help Big Rhonda. If only you weren't a crazy shopper, we couldn't have been great partners to beat down Eggman together." Sonic gave the huge woman a thumbs up and put his red scarf on his neck.

Just as Sonic was walking towards the counter to purchase the dress, he was unaware that that a thread of the dress was sticking out and got attached to a clothes hook. With another step towards the counter, Sonic heard a large ripping sound in his arm and saw that Tiara's dress was ripped.

At this, Sonic fell to his knee and let out the biggest frown that day. All that hard work for the dress and yet it got ripped just when he was about to buy it. Sonic felt his fist shaking as he looked at the sky with his angry fist in the air.

"NOOOOO!" He shouted as his voice not only echo in the store, but throughout the whole mall.

"Wow, that sucks." said the female cashier.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

A hour has past since the dress disaster happen. Sonic was still upset about not getting the dress for his manx cat girlfriend Tiara after going through so much trouble for it. Sonic almost felt like his love life with Tiara was gonna end in disaster. He knew it wasn't gonna end, but it just felt like that to him at the moment.

Sonic hasn't given up though. During the past hour or so in the mall, Sonic searched high and low in each store in the mall, but the only thing he came across was hand towels and yankee candles that he bought. He wander around the stores again and again, but all he does is shrug still not knowing what gift to get.

Sonic went to electronic shops, bakery shops, shoe shops, and even a bookstore to get something that Tiara might like to read. Still no matter what, Sonic couldn't get the image of the dress he was planning to buy Tiara in the first place.

The hedgehog thought that his problem could be fix when he called Honey's childhood, Candy, since she owns the dress store he was at. Sonic figure that Candy has a spare dress he could give to Tiara since Candy's company makes them and go to Armstone City to pick one up from her.

Unfortunately, Candy said to the hedgehog that a new shipment of the dresses are all out and a new shipment of the dresses won't come until the beginning of January. Candy felt sorry for the hedgehog and promises to give him a spare dress for Tiara when she has one in store.

After the call for Candy, Sonic was sitting on a bench in the middle of mall where in front of him was a merry-go-round filled with kids, adults, and couples laughing and smiling as they enjoy the ride. He didn't bother looking up at the beautiful lights of the merry-go-round and the people riding them.

The blue hedgehog just sigh once more as he looked up at the ceiling to see that the mall's roof had a glass view above. Sonic just kept looking up as he watch the winter's snowflakes land on the glass roof with his sad face and began to pretend he was talking to Tiara right now if she was right there with him, sitting next to him on the bench.

"That moment the first few flakes start falling is the moment before I burst into tears 'cause snow in the air means Christmas shopping and the thought of it all just stresses me out." The hedgehog said, as he looked over to a person who was walking past him with bags of gifts.

He looked back at the glass window roof above him with his sad face, "I'm ready to wrap that perfect Christmas gift, but I haven't found it yet 'cause I don't have a clue what to get you. I'll give you my heart, I hope it will do." He said, catching a few people's attention as they walk past him.

The blue blur sadly looked back the stores he went through to look for the perfect gift for Tiara a while ago, "I wander around the store again and again, but all I do is shrug 'cause I don't have a clue what to get you. And I'm ready to say…." Sonic took a deep breath and looked down at the ground. "...Bah Humbug."

"Sonic, is that you?" Said a familiar voice.

Sonic lifted his head up to see the middle age rabbit, Vanilla the Rabbit, and her young six year old daughter, Cream the Rabbit with her pet chao, Cheese. The hedgehog was surprise to see the two rabbits and chao here at this mall in his most unenjoyable moment of his life.

"Hi Sonic!" Cream greeted the sad hedgehog.

"Chao chao!" Cheese also greeted.

"Vanilla? Cream? What are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

Vanilla giggled, "Why, we're Christmas shopping as you can see." Vanilla said, as she, Cream, and Cheese raised up their shopping bags for the hedgehog.

"Yeah and we're having all sorts of fun! My mother even let me hold a shopper in a headlock with my rabbit ears!" Cream said, happily.

"Chao chao chao! (Translation: It was awesome dude! You should have seen Cream go at it!)" Cheese chanted.

"Umm...okay." Sonic a bit weird out that Vanilla let her daughter fight like that.

"I couldn't help but notice that you look a bit gloom." Vanilla said, looking down at the sad hedgehog.

"Yeah Sonic, you're not your happy self as usual. What's wrong?" Cream said, concern about her blue friend.

"It's nothing, really. I just need some time to think to myself." Sonic said.

Vanilla dropped her shopping bags, reached for her purse, and pull out some money, "Here Cream, why don't you and Cheese have a fun time riding the merry-go-round together while me and Sonic talk a bit."

Cream smiled brightly, "Okay mom!" She said, grabbing the money from her mother's hand. "Come on Cheese! Let's have some fun!" she said, leaving her mother and Sonic alone.

Vanilla sat on the bench next to Sonic, "Tell me what's wrong, Sonic? Nobody should be feeling down. Not when Christmas is just right around the corner."

Sonic just sigh and looked away from Vanilla.

"Come on, Sonic. Please tell me. It's me Vanilla the Rabbit, everybody's friend." She said, giving a motherly smile.

Sonic sigh once more and slightly looked at Vanilla.

"Fine, I guess I could tell you." Sonic said, fully facing Vanilla. "I'm trying to find the perfect gift for Tiara for Christmas and I have no clue what to give her."

Vanilla slightly giggled, "Is that all?" She asked.

"I did manage to find a gift, however that ended up badly and I can't even begin to describe all the trouble I went to just so it can end up badly. I'm still bummed out about it." Sonic said.

"Now I'm back to square one and the Christmas party is tomorrow. It's pretty much impossible to get Tiara anything at this point since all the stores are wipe clean." Sonic said, looking down at the ground.

"Is Tiara expecting you to give her the perfect gift for Christmas?" Vanilla asked.

Sonic scratched his head, "Well no, Tiara said to me that she didn't want a present from me since I already gave her everything to make her happy." He answered.

"Well I don't see the problem if Tiara doesn't want a present." Vanilla said.

"My heart tells me otherwise. My heart keeps feeling hurt that I don't have a gift for Tiara. It's only gonna get worse if I don't find her a perfect gift." Sonic said, "This is our first Christmas together and I don't even have a gift that's worth over 20 bucks."

Vanilla began to think of a way to solve Sonic's problem. She thought hard about Sonic's relationship with Tiara of what she knew of them.

"Sonic, what do you consider as a perfect gift in general?" Vanilla asked.

"I don't know, something that's so amazing that it will leave you speechless. Like the dress I was planning to get for Tiara." Sonic said, frowning.

Vanilla nodded her head in a no, "That's not what I consider as a perfect gift." She said.

"Then what is?" Sonic asked.

"A perfect gift is something that you can give and can't take back or replace. Something that you can't get from a store or place. The dress that you wanted to give to Tiara could easily be replace with another dress. It's just a dress, there's plenty of them in the world." Vanilla said.

Vanilla put her hands on the hedgehog's shoulders and looked straight into his emerald eyes.

"A perfect gift has to be something rare and special that not a lot of people could give and it has to be something life changing. Not just for Tiara, but for you as well." Vanilla said.

"Something life changing huh?" The hedgehog said to himself.

"Sonic, you said that Tiara has everything you gave her?" Vanilla asked.

"Yeah? And?" Sonic tilted his head at the rabbit.

"Have you really gave her everything she ever wanted?" Vanilla asked once more.

"Yeah, I suppose I did at least that's she thinks." Sonic answered.

"Well think hard about this, Sonic. What is it that you haven't gotten her yet that you haven't got as well that the both of you could have and share together." Vanilla asked, as she hid a bit of her sly smile.

Sonic thought hard about Vanilla's question for moment until a really hard blush covered his peach colored muzzle when he figure it out. Sonic felt warm and scared feeling as his body began to heat up.

"Holy smokes! We haven't done that!?" Sonic yelled in surprise.

Vanilla giggled, "There, I think solved your gift problem." she smiled.

"But, what if is not enough?" He asked.

"Trust me, Sonic. It's enough to be consider as the perfect gift. As long as your gift comes from here." Vanilla poking Sonic's chest.

Sonic placed his hand on his heart, "In my heart?" He said.

"Well actually in your arteries." Vanilla correcting Sonic.

Sonic stood up from the bench, "Thanks Vanilla. I now know what to give Tiara for as a present." He said, as he reached down his small shopping bag and gave something to Vanilla, "Here, have some hand towels and yankee candles from me."

Vanilla happily accepted Sonic's offer, "Thanks Sonic, I could really use some hand towels to wipe off the blood-er…..I mean the stains up from the Christmas shoppers that me and Cream faced." She said, giggling.

"I really can't thank you enough." Sonic thanking once again.

"Anything to help a dear friend. I say, you're becoming quite the man since you gotten with Tiara that I'm impressed." Vanilla nodded at the hedgehog. "It's not often that people your age mature this quickly."

Sonic laughed at Vanilla's words, "Well I'm not yet ready to grow up. I'll see you, Cream, and Cheese at the party tomorrow." He said, leaving the adult rabbit.

"We look forward to it." Vanilla smiled back and waved goodbye to the slightly grown hedgehog as he left the mall to prepare himself for the big event tomorrow.

Vanilla smiled softly as she watch the hedgehog leave, "That hedgehog and his love for that manx cat girlfriend is really something special. I wouldn't be surprise if the two ended up getting married in a couple of months. I can't wait to bake their wedding cake." Vanilla joked, giggling at the hedgehog.

Christmas Eve

Christmas day was approaching near a half hour from now. Over at Sonic's house was the blue hedgehog's friends and family celebrating this joyful season together in the warmth comfort of Sonic's home.

At the party there was Team Chaotix who were drinking eggnog and singing Christmas carols together that was playing on Sonic's stereo. There was Rouge with Shadow and Omega as they sat on a table and ate fruit cake together, except for Omega who can't eat.

Vanilla and her daughter were having a nice chat with Big the Cat who brought alongside his best pal, Froggy the Frog with him who was hopping around the table wanting to sing and dance.

Tails was showing off his latest inventions to his science buddy, Marine the Raccoon, who was really fascinated by his inventions and wished to know more about them. Tails more than happy to show his raccoon friend the ropes.

Knuckles was having a eggnog drinking contest with his good pal, Mighty the Armadillo, seeing who can drink the most eggnog before one of them felt like puking out their stomach. This contest all started when Mighty joked that he can drink more eggnog than the echidna, who then took it seriously and here they are now.

Tiara was having a fun chat with her two cat pals and human friend, Honey, Blaze, and Candy. They were having their girl time together as they laugh and talk about girl stuff that none of the boys in the building would understand. It was like if they were talking in some different language.

Sonic himself was watching everybody in his house from afar as the sight of his friends and family being together brought a nice feeling to his heart.

It was everything he imagine the party would be like with everybody laughing and smiling in harmony. Sonic looked over to his girlfriend, Tiara and smiled at her, seeing she was having a grand time talking to Blaze, Candy, and Honey.

The happy hedgehog really needed this time with everybody after what happened to him yesterday to forget his troubles and worries.

Sonic smiled as he then left to the food table to grab a bite to eat and headed to his little brother, Tails, wanting to talk to him and Marine as well.

Meanwhile with Knuckles and Mighty. The two strong men stopped drinking their eggnog as the two felt like barfing on the floor after drinking twenty cups of eggnog. The two of them had a hard time walking properly and their vision became a bit of a blur.

"Okay, how about we call it a tie for now." Knuckles said, holding his stomach.

"Agree." Mighty nodded as he tried really hard not to barf.

The two did their best to walk on their feet and headed to where the rest of Team Chaotix were at. The group of defectives stopped drinking a when they spotted Mighty and Knuckles coming towards them.

"So who won the contest?" Charmy said, flying to the echidna and armadillo.

"We're calling out it a tie for now." Mighty said,rubbing his aching stomach from the pain.

"Yeah, we really don't feel like barfing on Sonic's floor as funny as they may be." Knuckles laughed a little.

"Here, why don't you guys sit here with us for a bit." Espio said, offering two free seats for Mighty and Knuckles.

"Thanks." The two strong men said, sitting on the chair that their friend Espio offer them and felt their stomachs feeling a bit better when they sat down.

Mighty's little brother, Ray the Flying Squirrel, was walking towards him with a cheeky smirk on his face. The armadillo looked at his squirrel brother and already guess what he's gonna say to him with that big smirk on his face.

"So Mighty, are you ready?" Ray asked.

"Ready for what, Ray?" Mighty asked, pretending he doesn't know.

"Are you ready to give your special Christmas gift to your girlfriend, Honey the Cat?" Ray teased his older brother.

"Ray!" The armadillo yelled at his brother.

Knuckles raised an eye at Mighty, "So what is going on between you and Honey lately? Are you two together or something?" The echidna asked.

The armadillo blush lightly, "Well yes. No. Kinda. Sorta. It's quite complicated at the moment." He said, struggling to find the right words as he twiddled his fingers.

"How so?" Knuckles wonder.

Vector stepped up to answer Knuckles, "You see Knuckles old chap, Mighty and Honey like each other very much that they want to be together, but Honey's brother, Sonic. Doesn't want her to be in a relationship." Vector answered.

"What he said." Mighty said, pointing at the crocodile.

"Why not?" Knuckles getting curious.

"Because Sonic is over protective about Honey's love life." Espio answering the rest.

"Well that's dumb. He can't keep his sister from falling in love with somebody." Knuckles said, looking over to where Sonic was at with Tails and Marine.

"I know right! He's preventing something beautiful from happening!" Charmy said.

Knuckles looked at the armadillo, "So you and Honey huh? I thought there was something going on between you two when I saw you on top of her behind a bush on Valentine's Day." Knuckles said, reminding Mighty.

Mighty blushed heavily at Knuckles's words and looked back at the rest of Team Chaotix, who were shocked by the new found information they heard from Knuckles of Mighty on top of Honey. Everybody in Team Chaotix were had their jaw drop as they looked at Mighty.

Vector was snapped out of his daze, "You what!? Mighty! Why were you trying to be too fresh with Honey on your first date! Never be too fresh on the first date!" Vector yelled angrily to the armadillo.

Ray ran up to Mighty and started shaking his shoulders violently, "What were you thinking! You could have ruined everything!" The flying squirrel said.

Mighty slightly pulled Ray away from him. "Guy guys guys! Calm down it's not what you think happen. Sonic was coming near us at the park after Honey beat you guys out cold when she thought you were a group of ninjas trying to attack us." Mighty explained.

"I still hate wearing that ninja costume." Espio said, a bit annoyed at the memory.

"Oh yeah! Wearing those ninja costumes was really fun!" Charmy said.

"Anyways, when Sonic was nearby. I pushed myself and Honey behind a bush before Sonic could see us. That's where Knuckles came in and got the wrong idea." Mighty answered.

"Oh so that's the reason why I found you two like that." Knuckles said, finally getting some answers.

"Yeah, it's good to clear the dust of that problem." Mighty feeling more at ease not that everybody calm down.

Knuckles patted the armadillo's back, "I'm not one for romance, but here's hoping that your relationship with Honey blossom up." He said, raising another glass of eggnog and force himself to drink it despite still feeling sick from the contest.

"Thanks Knuckles. It's nice to know I have your support." Mighty said, as he and Knuckles fist bump.

Mighty looked over at his Christmas present for Honey that was under the Christmas tree with everybody else's present were. The armadillo looked over to where his crush, Honey the Cat, who was happily chattering with her mentor/famous fashion designer, Candy, a Fighting Viper member from Armstone City.

The armadillo smiled at the yellow cat, "She's gonna love my gift for her. I just know it." He said confidently to himself with a bold smile on him as he went back to talking to Knuckles and Team Chaotix.

Over to where Honey, Candy, Tiara, and Blaze were at. The group of four were talking in pairs, Tiara and Blaze were having nice chat talking about one another's kingdom back home and how living in a castle for a long period of time is really boring and laughed.

Honey was done telling a funny story that once happen her to Candy, who bursting out laughing as she held her stomach as she couldn't stop laughing. Candy was just chortling as her laughing was coming to an end and wipe the last tear from her eyes.

"And then it turns out that Catherine wasn't bad luck just because she was a black cat and she found herself a new group to be with." Honey said.

"Wow Honey. What a funny cat story and it even had a happy ending." Candy said, as she took a sip of her eggnog, "If you kept me laughing long enough. You would have made eggnog come out my nose."

"Well I tried." Honey said, laughing a bit herself.

"Whatever happened to Catherine afterwards? Do you sometimes see her?" Candy asked.

"I sometimes see her at the mall hanging out with that small group of kittens around her age. I heard she goes to the same elementary school that Cream and Charmy go to and shares a class with Cream. I could ask Cream how Catherine is doing." Honey said, before drinking a bit of eggnog from her cup.

"Oh Candy, it's so great that you can be here to celebrate Christmas with me and my friends." Honey smiling and hugging at her childhood friend.

Candy hugged back at the yellow cat and patted her black hair, "I wouldn't miss it for the world. After all, the last time we celebrated Christmas together is when you were just a small kitten and I was a young girl with big dreams of being a fashion designer." She said, thinking back.

"You wouldn't believe the amount of paperwork and phone calls I went through for my fashion company just so I can be here. It was almost a train wreck. I couldn't even get a moment to even think to myself. It was worth it though, for I sold just about every copy of the hottest dress in the market." Candy smiled.

Candy lean down to Honey and secretly whisper in her ear so that Tiara wouldn't hear them, "Sonic also wanted to get the latest dress for Tiara as her Christmas gift, but unfortunately him we ran out of stock of them and the fabric to make them. I feel bad for him especially since he told me the trouble that he went through of one of my many shops over at the mall in Station Square." She said.

"Oh did he really? Man, what rotten luck Sonic got." Honey said, looking over to where Sonic was at and saw him smiling brightly, "By that smile on his face, it looks like Sonic must have found the perfect gift for Tiara."

"While we're on the topic of fabrics. I recently called up Mighty and the rest of Team Chaotix to help me on a case not too long ago." Candy said, surprising Honey with the news. (Read "Sonic Tales: Fabric Havoc" to know what happen.)

"You called Mighty and Team Chaotix for help?" Honey said.

"Eeyup, that's where I first met Mighty and the others for the first time. I needed their help to solve this missing fabric problem that me and my company were dealing it, which Team Chaotix crack the case. We all ate dinner together afterwards. Those guys are fun to be around with." Candy said to the yellow cat.

"You didn't say anything embarrassing about me to Mighty." Honey said, afraid at the thought of Candy telling Mighty about some of her embarrassing early childhood memories.

Candy giggled, "Of course I wouldn't tell Mighty about your embarrassing stories from your childhood. Although, I really wanted to tell a few stories about them, but I did my best not to." Candy said, as she looked down at Honey with a smirk, "Were you afraid that I might tell Mighty about the time I made you chase a red dot from a laser pointer when I was training your speed for hours."

"Shh! Nobody must hear that! Especially Mighty!" Honey said, trying to keep her mentor quiet.

"What about Mighty?" said Blaze who couldn't help but hear Honey's talk with the fashion designer.

"Yeah, what about Mighty?" Tiara curious as well.

"What? They don't know?" Candy said, pointing at Blaze and Tiara.

"Well Blaze knows but I haven't told Tiara yet." Honey said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh your talking about Mighty." Blaze said, getting the picture.

"Know what to be exact?" Tiara said, confused by what's going on.

Honey headed towards the manx cat, "Tiara, can you keep a secret?" She asked. "And you gotta promise not to ever tell Sonic about this."

"Cross my heart." Tiara nodded.

Honey looked around to see if her brother was nearby and face Tiara, "I have a crush on Mighty." She confessed.

The manx cat's eyes widened, "Get out! Seriously!?" Tiara said, as the yellow cat confirm it with a nod.

"Eeyup, me and Mighty have been secretly seeing each other for awhile." Honey said, blushing slightly.

Tiara put her hands on her hips, "You and Mighty are seeing each other huh? That's adorable. You found love of your own" She smiled, happy for her yellow cat friend.

"Yeah, make sure Sonic doesn't know about me and Mighty. You know since he's overprotective about my love life." Honey pleaded.

"Your secret is safe with me. I assure you." Tiara said, giving a boosting smile. "By the way, who else knows about your relationship with Mighty?"

"Just about everyone that needs to know. You're the last person to know." Honey said, shamefully.

Tiara gave a distraught to the yellow cat, "Really? I'm the last one to know?" Tiara said, feeling a bit left out.

"Sorry Tiara, I've been wanting to tell you about me and Mighty. I thought it would be too risky since you're always around my brother." Honey giving her reasons.

"I guess I would have done the same thing if I were in your shoes." Tiara said. "I fully support your relationship with Mighty. 100%."

"And so do we." Blaze and Candy said, joining in the conversation.

"Thanks girls. Your support means a lot for me." Honey said, smiling at her friends.

Blaze let out a chuckle, "Hey maybe one day if Sonic accepts your relationship with Mighty. You two can go on a double date with Sonic and Tiara."

"Yeah we could. It would be the most fun double date we'll have together." Tiara giving a thumbs up, "Hopefully by then Sonic won't be trying to kill Mighty."

Honey then looked over at her Christmas gift for Mighty that was under the Christmas tree and smiled softly at it. "I hope the present I got for Mighty is enough to keep him happy." Honey said, a little worried.

"I'm sure he'll love it. After all, a bad present isn't gonna make Mighty leave you, so you have nothing to worry about." Blaze said, comforting her yellow feline friend.

"Just relax child. Mighty told me how much he cares about you when I was having dinner with him and Team Chaotix together." Candy said. "You know Honey, you don't have to be under a mistletoe with Mighty to kiss." Candy teased Honey with a smirk.

"Candy!" Honey yelled, with her face madly blushing at the thought of her and Mighty kissing.

Once Honey calm down with the blush gone from her face. She then looked over to Tiara who was admiring the Christmas lights that was hanging on the Christmas tree.

"Speaking of boyfriends and presents, what do you think Sonic got for you, Tiara?" The yellow feline asked.

Tiara gaze at Honey and scratched her head, "Oh that? I told Sonic that he didn't have to get me a gift." She answered.

"How come? Isn't there something that you want from him?" Candy asked.

A blush appeared on her peach colored muzzle as she smiled and looked down at her cup of eggnog. "Well the thing is that Sonic has already given me everything that I wanted. A place to stay, new friends, and most importantly him giving his love for me."

"Aww isn't that sweet." Candy said, for she couldn't but admire the relationship between the hedgehog and manx cat.

Tiara blushed even more as she talked, "I feel like I'm spoiling myself if I wanted him to get me a gift after he's giving me so much of his life. If anything I'm scared to think that present I have for him won't be enough to pay him back for what he did for me."

"I don't think I'll ever be able to pay him back. No matter how hard I try." The manx cat, feeling sadness running through her body.

Blaze walked towards the manx cat, "Tiara, don't feel foolish. Sonic didn't do all that from him being generous like he is to everybody else. He did all that stuff for you because he wants you to be happy and carefree like he is."

"In a way, you're already paying back Sonic by giving your love and happiness back to him and spending every moment of your time with him. It's because of you Tiara that you brought out feelings that Sonic never thought of having in him and he's always thanking you for that." Blaze finished.

When Blaze was finished with her small speech. Tiara let out a small tear from her eye, knowing that her lavender friend was completely right about her and Sonic.

Tiara stepped closer to Blaze and gave a sisterly hug to her princess pal, "Thanks Blaze, your talk was really something I needed to hear."

"Anything to help another princess." Blaze said, hugging back her friend as Honey and Candy smiled at the two cat princesses hugging.

"You know Tiara, even though you told Sonic not to get you a present. I bet he went against your wishes because his love for you is just way too stubborn not to get you anything." Candy said.

"And you know how stubborn my brother could be. You should know since you're dating him after all." Honey laughed.

The manx cat smiled her friends, "It's a great thing that I'm with Sonic because without him I wouldn't have the best group of friends right about now." She said, as she and the gang went for a group hug.

"Let's have the best Christmas together." Tiara said to the group

"Yeah!" Blaze, Honey, and Candy said at the same time.

"Hey girls!" Shouted a female voice.

The group of girls looked over to young Cream the Rabbit running towards them with a anxious face.

"Yes Cream, what is it?" Blaze asked the little rabbit girl.

"Quick! It's almost Christmas time and that means we could finally open our presents! I'm so excited! I waited all day for this!" Cream said, pulling her rabbit ears in sheer excitement.

"Okay Cream, just calm down. Don't get overexcited for you might pass out." Blaze chuckled at her friend rabbit.

"Then let's go everybody! I want to see what I got." Cream said, grabbing Blaze's hand and dragged her away. "Me and my mom bought all sorts of presents for you girls."

"Woah Cream! Slow down would you!" Blaze said, amaze by the weird strength that Cream had in her grip while Tiara, Honey, and Candy laughed.

"Well let's go get our presents shall we?" The manx cat said, heading over to the Christmas tree.

"Yeah." Both Candy and Honey said.

Everybody gather together around the Christmas tree and watched the clock get ready to strike at midnight, officially starting Christmas day. Excitement was filling everybody's body as they watch the clock click. Some felt their heart racing and beating at a rapid pace, feeling somewhat nervous.

Others felt jumping up and down excitedly and they can't stop themselves from doing so. Everybody was at the edge of their seats as there was only ten seconds left until Christmas day. Sonic looked at Tiara, who looked back him with a smile, signing that they were both ready.

The clock then struck 12 causing everybody to throw their hands in the air and gave one loud shout.

"Merry Christmas!" Everybody shouted together.

Everybody started saying Merry Christmas and hugged one another as they enjoy this magical moment together. Once they were done saying Merry Christmas and hugging each other. Some of them ran to the Christmas tree to find their gifts while others such as Honey, wanting to give their gift up close and personal.

Vanilla gave her daughter a surprising gift that left her scared and shocked. What Vanilla got for Cream was the cursed easy bake oven that made everybody go wacko when she would bake treats with it. Cream was curious on how her mother got her hands on it for she threw the easy bake oven into a volcano the last time. Luckily everybody was busy with their gifts that she quickly hid the easy bake oven back in the box and would get rid of it when she can get the chance. (Read "Sonic Tales: Cream's Easy Bake Oven")

Big the Cat received some nice new fishing hooks for his fishing rod when he open his present from Vanilla and Cream. Big's pal, Froggy also received a knitted frog size sweater and croaked in happiness.

Tails got a new tool set from his older brother Sonic. Tails smiled happily at the new equipment that could replace his old rusty ones and thanked his brother. The yellow fox was now able to finish his biggest and newest invention that he has plans to show Sonic and the others soon.

Marine the Raccoon got unfinished written plans, unfinished ideas, and unfinished inventions that Tails dug up from his beach home at Tails Island that Tails think would give more experience to the raccoon as a inventor. Marine gave hugged Tails and was excited to get started on inventing the things that Tails left off and wished they could build something together some day.

Vector surprise everybody in Team Chaotix with tickets to a free cruise ship vacation as reward for a their hard work they done together and hugged his friends afterwards.

Rouge gave her brother Shadow a new weapon that was unloaded, for the bullets for the weapon came in a different box. For Omega, Rouge gave the robot boxes of oils so that his metal parts don't go rusty.

Both Shadow and Omega combine their gift for Rouge for they teamed up. What they got for Rouge was a bag of diamonds that they found and search in a mine. Rouge was overjoyed as she hugged the two together.

Knuckles received some new security devices from Sonic, so it can help guard the Master Emerald and make him spend more time with Sonic and the others more often. Knuckles brofisted Sonic and gave a quick rivalry hug.

Honey got a fighting GI from her brother Sonic and a one of a kind dress that Candy only made specifically for Honey only. The yellow cat hugged both her brother and mentor deeply and wished each other a Merry Christmas.

Blaze's present was the keys to Vanilla's house for Vanilla and Cream both consider her to be part of their family and is always welcome to stay as long as she wants if stay's around in this dimension. Cream even went as for as calling Blaze her big sister as the two hugged.

When Sonic was busy giving the rest of his present to his other friends. Mighty and Honey secretly walked towards each other to exchange gifts.

The two hesitated when they got near each other. The armadillo and cat shyly looked away and blush as they took each other's gift from their hands.

They slowly open their gifts, only to be shocked that they both have gotten the same gift for each other, which was a picture of them together placed inside a heart shaped frame.

The two looked at each other in shocked as they stood there looking in silence. They broke the silence when they both started laughing together and blushed heavily as the two held hands.

Quickly, Honey kissed Mighty right on the cheek causing the both of them to blush and looked straightly at each other's eyes lovingly. Candy saw this and let out a small squeal, happy for the yellow cat.

As Sonic handed over his last present to his friends. He looked at how everybody was enjoying their presents with one another.

Sonic caught someone looking at him from behind. He turned around spotted his manx cat girlfriend, Tiara, looking rather a bit nervous as she held Sonic's gift in her hand and was just feets away from the blue hedgehog.

At that moment, it felt like they're the only two in the house as everybody disappear from their eyesight but themselves.

It even felt like time itself has slow down and everything was moving in slow motion except for them. The two kept looking each other until Sonic made the first move towards Tiara and so follow her.

With each step closer, they felt their heart ready to burst out of their chest or black out. Both were worry that one of them will be disappointed with their gifts.

When the hedgehog and manx cat finally got close. There was a moment of silence that filled the space between them. They were unsure what to say or do and worried they might say something stupid.

Sonic broke the silence as he looked away and the rubbed the back of his head nervously as he tried really hard to keep his cool.

"It's Christmas day. Pretty neat huh? Our first Christmas." Sonic said. He actually really wanted to slap himself for stating the obvious like a idiot.

"Yeah, really neat. I hope everybody is enjoying their presents." Tiara said, rubbing her arm shly.

Tiara handed over her present, "Here Sonic, my present for you. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do."

"Tiara, anything you give me is something I'll always enjoy." Sonic said, getting the gift from Tiara's hands. "Even if your present is a half eaten chilli dog." he said, making Tiara let out a small giggle.

Sonic then proceed on opening his Christmas present. He raised an eye for what he saw was in the box of his present was a large blue book album of some sort and picked it up.

"What is it?" Sonic asked, looking at the outside design of the book.

"Open the book and find out." Tiara smiled.

Sonic unlocked the lock that was keeping the book tightly close. When he fully open the book, he saw that the book contain photos of him and Tiara alone or with their friends.

He saw photos of him and Tiara holding hands when they were at the park. Pictures of them dancing together at other parties. Funny pictures of them eating together. Their time together at Tails Island on the beach. There was even a photo that Honey one time took when she found Sonic and Tiara snuggling and sleeping together on the couch after hours of watching bad movies together.

Most importantly, there was a picture of him and Tiara on their first date together with Tiara's yellow bow wrapped around both their necks as they pulled together for the picture.

Sonic was outstanded by the amount of memories that Tiara kept in just one book. The hedgehog looked up to his girlfriend, who was rubbing the back of her head as she blushed.

"You like it? I made it myself." She asked, shyly.

"Like it? It's awesome!" Sonic said, smiling uncontrollable. He was going through the book and found that the majority of book's pages were still blank and empty. "How come the rest of the book is empty?"

"I ran out of pictures that we have together. I was hoping that you can help me fill this book until the last page." She answered.

"I would be glad to help you with that because I'm prepare to make new memories with you until I die." Sonic said, looking through the empty pages. "We might even need a second book if we fill up the first one too fast and you know how fast I am." he chuckled and closed the book.

"Tiara, I need tell you something important." Sonic said, looking straight at Tiara.

"What is it?" Tiara said, curious.

"I went out and tried to get you the perfect Christmas gift." Sonic said, confessing.

"Really?" Tiara said, surprise.

"Yeah and I went through a lot of trouble and searching, only to end up failing." Sonic frowned. "I know you didn't want a gift, but my heart couldn't help it and it drove me to do it. I couldn't bear the thought of not getting you anything for our first Christmas."

Tiara blushed, "Wow." was all she was able to say.

Sonic let out a small chuckle, "You know it's kinda funny. Back then I hated Christmas romance before I met you again and I still do."

Sonic grabbed one of Tiara's hand, "That is until I got to be with you. I never thought I would be holding the hand of the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on."

"Because of you Tiara. You reminded me this Christmas that the greatest gift is not something you can get at a store or just getting stuff. That the greatest gift that I could give to my friends and family is my love." He said, drawing in closer to Tiara.

"I don't know what to say." Said Tiara as she could even think say another word.

Sonic held both of Tiara's hand tightly with his, "I do have a gift to give you. However, it's not just a gift for you. It's a gift for the both of us to share together." He said, grabbing Tiara's hand and placed them on his chest.

"So here's my heart."

With that, Sonic wrapped his arms around Tiara's waist, slowly leaned his lips to her's, and pressed his lips against her's. Finally tasting that lip of her's for a very a long time and now was the perfect time to happen.

Tiara felt so happy and alive that moment of her life that she moved her arms around his neck, kissed Sonic back, and cried tears of joy out her eyes. This is something she's been wanting to happen for a long ever since she got together with the blue blur.

It was a moment that the two have waited and it was worth the wait as they had their eyes closed, lost in their long awaited kiss. There was nothing but the feeling of felicity flying through their bodies. Everybody around the hedgehog and manx cat smiled and clapped for them happy for their relationship.

Sonic and Tiara didn't want to stop pressing lips with other each, but they had to stop to take a moment to breathe. Once the two stopped kissing, they felt a huge blossom in their relationship that they never felt before as everything was glowing heavenly around them.

Sonic kept his soft smile while Tiara wipe her tears of joy off her eyes. The manx cat touched her lips with her fingers.

"My first kiss." She said, blushing.

"Our first kiss." Sonic corrected her and teased with a wink.

The two then just kept wrapping their arms with each other, touch their foreheads together and stare into each other's eyes deeply. Not looking at anything but their eyes for they sparkle like the beautiful star on the Christmas tree they set together before.

Sonic then spoke up, "I love Christmas, don't you as well?" The hedgehog both chuckled and asked.

Tiara took a small moment to herself before answering back and let out a big teasing smirk and answered back to her boyfriend in a mocking tone.

"Bah Humbug."

Sonic and Tiara both just laugh before they pressed their lips together once more as the snowflakes outside the window they were standing by was slowly falling between them.

Honey then pulled out a camera and took a quick photo of the two kissing. The photo that Honey took of the hedgehog and manx cat would later be put in that book of theirs. As a reminder of Sonic giving Tiara the perfect Christmas gift for their first Christmas together.

The End.


End file.
